Chill of Evil
by the alpha phoenix
Summary: TK and Kari find themselves in mortal danger minutes after sharing the greatest moment of their lives. It is amazing how quickly things can change, especially when a cold demon has his sights set on you. Takari and Kenyako. One-shot.


(Edited on 17th September 2011 to correct some errors)

**Chill of Evil**

Hey everybody. This idea came into my head after seeing the first snow flakes of winter hit the ground a few weeks ago. It's a Takari one-shot with some Kenyako.

Anyway, the disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other copyrighted stuff I mention. This would be on TV if I did.

Now that's done on with the show.

* * *

The bitterly cold breeze of winter blew some settled snow from the streets of Tokyo back into the air from where it had once fallen. The once blizzard like snow storm had died down to a gentle sprinkling of white crystals descending from the night sky.

Two figures emerged from a subway station into a high-rise residential area of the city. The figures, one noticeably taller than the other, were wrapped up warm and dressed for this weather. They both carried large bags containing sleeping bags and changes of clothes as they were going to stay the night at a friend's house. As the two children set of to their destination, two more figures, which were travelling with them, became apparent. One was a flying hamster with bat wings for ears and tiny black feet. This creatures body colours were split in two, the top half being a sunset orange and its lower half a warm peach. The other of these new figures was a golden-yellow armadillo-like creature with a criss-cross pattern on its shell.

"I thought that the snow would never ease off," the shortest and youngest of the two human figures voiced his relief.

"Same here, Cody," the tall blonde boy replied to his brunette friend. "I thought we were going to have to rearrange it for another day."

"That would have put a dampener on the Christmas spirit," the yellow Armadillomon spoke.

"Nothing could put a dampener on your spirit," Cody joked with his Digimon partner.

"Nope," he replied, "I always look at the positives in everything."

"We know," stated Patamon, the flying hamster, who was sat on the white fisherman's hat on the blonde boy's head. The reply was a bit of a conversation killer as the two boys and the Digimon continued to walk to their destination in silence.

After a few minutes of not enjoying the silence, Cody spoke up. "You've been a little quiet, TK. Is something wrong?"

The taller blonde boy looked down to his friend. "I'm fine, Cody. Why?"

"Are you sure? You're not normally this quiet during times of celebration."

"Hmm …" TK pondered telling his friends something.

"What is it TK?" Patamon looked down from his perch on top of his friend's head.

"I just have a strangle feeling," the blonde looked up into the night sky as if he expected to see something. "It's probably my imagination."

"Don't ruin the mood," Armadillomon complained. "Besides, TK, aren't you a Christian? Shouldn't you be happy at this time of year or something? I never could understand religions."

"Armadillomon," Cody gave him a 'you shouldn't have said that' glare.

"It's ok." TK smiled and looked at the yellow monster walking in the snow. "I am technically a Christian. It comes from my French ancestry. I don't really follow it though, or any other religion for that matter, if you know what I mean. So I don't celebrate Christmas in the traditional sense." Cody nodded a reply to him before TK continued, "It's the same for Kari. She's a Christian too. Did you know that?"

"Yep." Cody nodded again. Being a Buddhist, he didn't celebrate Christmas in the traditional sense either but it was still used as a reason to exchange gifts.

The smile left TK's face as he looked up expectantly to the sky again. He sighed sending the vapour in his breath upwards. The blonde then shook his head and smiled again. "Come on Cody, let's hurry up and get to Ken's before we freeze to death out here."

* * *

A violet haired boy answered the door of his apartment to TK and Cody. It was a large, well cleaned place with pictures of the tall violet haired boy and his family on the walls. "Come in guys," he welcomed to them in with a polite, kind and gentle smile.

"Hey Ken," the four guests replied.

"How are you?"

"Great thanks, TK." Ken replied as he shut the door behind his guests. "And you guys?"

"We're great too." Cody replied for them. "Are we the first here?"

"Well Yolei and Hawkmon have been here for ages," answered a green caterpillar-like Digimon named Wormmon. "After all, Ken and Yolei have been dating for the last 6 months."

As if on queue, a purple haired girl with glasses walked out of Ken's bedroom. "Hey guys," she waved at them and then turned back to the door and pointed at the top of the frame. "Just put it there Hawkmon."

A red bird Digimon, Hawkmon, flew up to the door frame and used his beak to stick a stem of a plant with smooth green leaves and white berries to the wood. "There we go," he said as he flew into the hallway to join the others.

"What's that?" Armadillomon asked curiously as TK and Cody placed their bags down and removed their outdoor clothes.

"It's mistletoe," Yolei replied with a smile. "According to Kari it's a traditional Christmas decoration and if two people," she looked at the Digimon. "Or Digimon, meet under the mistletoe they have to kiss. This could get some interesting results by the end of the night."

"I told you we wouldn't be late, Kari," a loud young male voice said as he stood on the other side of the door to the occupants of the apartment.

"There's a first time for everything," a soft feminine voice teased as they knocked on the door.

Ken reopened the main door to his apartment to two humans and their partner Digimon. One was looking away into the night sky behind her as if she was expecting something. When she heard the door open, she spun her short haired, for a girl, brunette head around and a joyful smile replaced the look of worry that was previously etched on her face. This developing young girl, in her pink jacket and white hat, was about the same height as the lad of the same age standing next to her.

"Hey guys, come in," Ken invited in the final group of guests to his party.

"Hey Ken. Davis-Claus is here," the lad pointed at the Santa hat he was wearing underneath his normal goggle headwear. "Kari made me wear it."

"It's not like it took much to persuade you," laughed a white, cat-like Digimon with purple stripes down her tail.

"Gatomon's right," a blue and grey dragon, named Veemon, joked with her.

"I bet it didn't," Yolei laughed with them as Ken closed the door. "Davis will do anything for Kari."

Davis, wanting to change the subject, noticed the mistletoe hanging from the door frame. "What's that?" He asked while pointing at the stem.

"It is mistletoe," Yolei answered for the second time that day.

"You found some?" A look of surprise grew on Kari's face.

"What's it for?" Davis interrupted as he removed his coat and shoes.

"It's a decoration and if two people meet under it then they have to kiss," Yolei replied to Davis before answering Kari's earlier question. "I brought it from a shop selling various Christian Christmas decorations downtown."

"Why do I get the feeling Davis is going to try and get Kari under it?" Cody teased the goggle-head, bringing another round of laughter from the group.

"Come on guys, let's go into my room and place some games," Ken lead the way to his room.

Kari knelt down to the floor to take her shoes off as the others headed into Ken's room. They all walked in single file because they wanted to avoid having to kiss someone under the mistletoe. "Hey TK," she smiled as she caught the attention of her best friend.

"Hi Kari," the blonde smiled back as he changed the direction he was walking in and strolled back to her. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks," the brunette answered as she and TK found themselves alone in the hall. "And yourself?"

"I'm good too," TK then looked to the door as if he could see something through it. "But…"

Kari looked up at her best friend and released he was looking towards the same point she was staring at before she entered the apartment. She knew he sensed the presence as well but still had to ask. "Do you sense it too?"

Both Kari and TK possessed a sixth sense, so to say, which allowed them to sense the presence of evil, dark creatures. This extra sense was something connected to their crests, the crests of light and hope.

"Yeah, I don't like it," TK continued to use his extra sense, although, to anyone else it would have looked as if he was staring at the door. "I hope the party isn't wreaked this year like it was last year."

"I wondered if Ken senses anything," Kari remembered that Ken had a similar sense because of the dark spore embedded within him.

"He hasn't said anything." TK turned his head so his sapphire blue eyes could look into Kari's mahogany brown pair. "May be we're just imagining it."

"Both of us?" She questioned. They sighed together, knowing they both couldn't be imagining it, but there was nothing they could right now because of the cold weather and the fact nothing evil had actually shown its face. Neither of them wanted to get the others to march about in the snow and freezing temperatures looking for something which might not even be there.

Kari began to slide her arms out of the sleeves of her thick pink jacket. TK offered to take it from her so he could hang it on the coat rack behind him. He felt the brunette's soft hand gently brush against own as she handed him her item of clothing. Both of them could feel the heat begin to rise in their cheeks as they stood there and looked into each other's eyes.

Being best friends, TK and Kari were very close and could easily read what the other was thinking. This helped them be themselves around each other and not have their normal worries about other's perceptions and expectations of them. There was, however, one thing they could not read in their best friend and that was the others true feelings. They were the only secrets they kept from each other because they were to afraid that they couldn't be returned. Even Davis could see the feelings Kari and TK had for each other and yet, somehow, these two very smart people were blind to it. Fortunately, from their point of view, they were letting their emotions show with moments like this with the coat and they were becoming more common.

TK and Kari quickly snapped out of the moment as they thought about the consequences of being caught like this. TK turned round to hang the coat on the hook next to his jacket.

"Oh," Kari suddenly spun round and knelt down to her bag. "I brought something for you to wear." She rummaged around her bag for a minute before pulling out two Santa hats. "I know you like wearing hats so I got you one that fits the festive season," she smiled again as they're eyes rejoined their contact. "I thought I'd wear one too. I also got one for Davis so he didn't feel left out. He insisted on wearing his goggles over it."

They both laughed at Davis' obsession with the headwear that was given to him by Kari's older brother, Tai, when their second digital adventure started over a year and a half ago.

Kari handed a hat to TK but, instead of going to place the hat in her hands onto her head, she moved her hands to her friend's blonde head. He noticed Kari's movement and automatically mimicked her. They both slid each other's hats off the other's head before pulling the festive hats down into place. As the 12 year olds finished positioning the hats, they could feel one another's hands caress the other's face. Their cold hands moved from the hats and cupped around their friend's cheeks. Both of them could feel the heat begin to rise in their faces as their gaze returned to the others eyes.

The thoughts about the evil presence were totally gone from the young Digidestined's minds and were replaced by thoughts about the other and the moment. '_Should I kiss them?_' '_Does he/she actually feel the same as I do for them?_' '_What happens if the others catch us like this?_' These were the shared common thoughts of the moment. The last one snapped them out of it making them move their hands back down to their sides. If they were alone in either of their apartments then they probably would have kissed but with everyone around there was too much danger of being caught.

"We should join the others," the disappointment in TK's voice didn't go unnoticed by Kari.

"Yeah," she sighed, her disappointment was also clear for TK to see. "Watch out for the mistletoe on the way in," Kari teased as she led the way to Ken's room.

* * *

The Digidestined got the party underway by making Ken and Yolei kiss under the mistletoe, which got Davis singing, "Yolei and Ken sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Davis was instantly banned from singing for the rest of the night after he finished because no one wanted to be deaf or have to clean up shattered glass. After the banning, everyone sat in a circle and began playing card games. Thankfully this year Davis hadn't tried to get them to play a version of poker beginning with 'strip.'

It wasn't long before Ken's mother had cooked some party food ready for the kids to enjoy. TK stood up and headed to the dinning room for some more food after finishing off his first plate. Just as he reached the doorway he bumped into a certain brunette.

"Oops, sorry Kari," the blonde lad apologised as he looked on the floor to make sure no food or drink was spilt.

"It's ok TK," Kari answered as Yolei let out a weird cross between a giggle and a girly squeak of joy.

"What was that?" Both TK and Kari asked as they turned to face the purple haired girl.

Yolei smiled one of the biggest smiles she'd had ever smiled and pointed to the mistletoe above their heads. "You have to kiss each other."

"What?" Davis yelled out of jealousy, after all he'd been trying to kiss Kari for over a year.

TK's and Kari's face went crimson red as they turned to face one another. They both stared into each other's eyes, looking for sign that the other wanted to do this as much as they did.

"Kari doesn't have to kiss TS because she's my girl," Davis voiced his objections in his usual manner.

"She's not your girl Davis," Yolei replied with a hint of anger noticeable in her tone as she took the plates out of her friends' hands. "Now come on you two, kiss."

Kari and TK stood there with questions similar to those earlier running through their minds.

"Come on TK, grow some balls man," Yolei teased him hoping it would encourage the blonde to finally make his move.

"Come on Kari. You can do it girl," Gatomon gave her support.

"And no quick peck on the lips or cheek," Ken joined in much to Davis's irritation.

"Go TK." Patamon had been waiting to see them kiss of a very long time.

TK gulped nervously as he moved his right hand and gently placed it under Kari's chin. Both of them felt their heart beats rise in anticipation of the next few moments. Kari noticed her knees beginning to feel weak as the distance between them closed. TK tilted Kari's head to a comfortable angle for his kiss as they shut their eyes. The blonde's lips gently touched his best friend's soft, waiting lips and the kiss began.

"YES! Finally!" Yolei cheered with everyone else, except Veemon and Davis, as they watched the short and gentle kiss.

The new couple opened their eyes as they broke the kiss. Huge smiles of joy grew as they finally had shared the only secret they kept from each other. Kari could feel her hands shaking as she moved them up to the back of TK's head and slid them under the Santa hat he was still wearing. As the brunette girl did that, TK had placed his left arm around her hips to pull his love in close for another kiss. Their eyes closed again as they started another, longer, more passionate kiss.

"Now you can't get enough of each other," Yolei teased as she watched her friends' kiss continue.

After a minute or so, Kari and TK reluctantly broke their kiss as the instinct to breathe took control. Both of them were panting, trying to get some oxygen back into their bodies. Kari rested her head against TK's chest while she wrapped her arms around his neck for support. TK could feel Kari was still shaking from the excitement of it all so he moved his right hand down and around Kari's waist to keep her close. The young lad gave her a quick kiss on her forehead before resting his chin on her soft, silky, chocolate brown hair.

Davis rose to his feet and let out a low cough to attract the attention of the new couple.

They turned their heads to their goggle-headed friend. Kari sighed. "I'm sorry Davis but …"

"It's ok," Davis cut her off with his disappointment clear in his voice. He sighed. "I've always thought you'd get together." A look of surprise grew on TK's and Kari's faces as Davis continued. "It was so obvious that you both had those feeling for each other and I actually can't believe it's taken …"

Davis was cut off by a beeping alarm from his D-3. He reached down to his device and looked at the screen. The action was mirrored by other Digidestined as their digivices had also picked up a signal. There was a single flashing red spot on the screen of the devices, suggesting something from the Digital World was within a kilometre of them and in Tokyo city.

"I knew I sensed something," a hint of anger could be made out in Ken's tone.

Kari looked up to TK's face to allow them to show their worry about the situation through their facial expressions and without saying a single word. "We sense it too," Kari added and then pointed to the window. "And we might have a bigger problem. Look outside."

Everyone turned to the window to see the bad weather had returned. Snow fell from the dark, night sky in sheets of white crystals which were being blown to shallow angles by a strong, freezing wind.

"Do we have to go out in that?" Armadillomon gulped.

"Yep," Davis replied without his usual enthusiasm.

"We better go," Ken headed for the door. "If there is a Digimon out there then we must find it and send it home."

The Digidestined all moved into the hallway and began to dress into the winter clothing they arrived in.

"Where are you going?" Ken's mother appeared from the lounge. "You can't go out in this weather."

"We have to Mom," Ken lifted his beeping digivice up so she could see it. "There's something out there and we have to find out what it is."

Ken's mother gave her son a nod of approval as she knew her son would not make this last any longer that it had too. With that approval, the Digidestined wrapped up in their winter coats, gloves and boots before leaving the apartment and heading for the lobby.

* * *

Kari looked through the glass main doors of the apartment complex. Even looking at the weather made her feel cold. She wrapped her left arm around TK's waist and rested her head on his shoulder. The blonde boy's right arm mimicked her left arm, pulling her as close as she could get without falling over each other as they walked to the building's entrance.

Yolei and Ken were in the same position, hoping their body heat would also help keep them warm in the blizzard that awaited them outside.

Davis opened the door, allowing the blizzard and a blast of freezing cold air to enter the foyer of the apartment block. The Digidestined and Digimon reluctantly stepped through the exit and into the now knee deep snow. They instantly began to shiver as the freezing wind came into contact with the skin of their faces.

"I can't see a thing," TK yelled over the howling wind. He shifted his position with Kari so her back was firmly against his chest after feeling the sudden drop in temperature between the lobby and the streets.

Kari gladly accepted the embrace, pulling TK's arms around her waist and entwining her hands with his. "I can't see anything either," she added as she felt Gatomon sit half on her left shoulder and half on TK's. Kari then felt Patamon take a similar perch on her right side as the Digimon climbed out of the snow that threatened to bury them.

"I say visibility is down to about ten metres," Ken announced as he picked up Wormmon.

"How are we going to find this thing, what ever it is?" Yolei asked while using her right arm to pull a struggling Hawkmon to her shoulder and her left arm to keep Ken close.

"We'll have to use our digivices." Davis held up his D-3 before setting off in the direction the instrument indicated. The others followed closely behind, not wanting to loose sight of each other in the white out conditions.

The group continued to wade through the snow for what few like ages, although, in reality it was only a few minutes. The blizzard and freezing temperatures began to disorientate and unnerve the Digidestined as they continued towards the mark on their digivices. A strong sense of anxiety hung in the air as they knew they wouldn't know what they were up against until they where virtually on top what ever it was.

There was a sudden sadistic laugh that the entire group could hear over the howling wind. The laugh had the sound of some who was getting perverse pleasure from causing chaos, which sent a new set of shivers down the Digidestined's spines. The blizzard started to ease off around the group, but not in the normal sense. The wind and snow swept around the chosen children forming a dome as the air inside calmed down. It possessed the unnerving eye of the storm feeling.

"Oh, what a pleasure it is to see you, Digidestined." The voice of twisted joy echoed through the air. A figure began to emerge from the blizzard on the outside of the bubble of calm. The figure was humanoid with elongated, spindly limbs. The creature's arms were especially long for a human and ended with large, sharp claws. A pair of large torn wings protruded form the demon's back. The creature also possessed devil-like horns which were positioned either side of its head.

"No," TK gasped as he pulled Kari into a tighter hold. His muscles tensed up, his sapphire eyes widened and the colour drained from his face upon seeing the figure. "Devimon."

Kari tensed up at the sound of the name. TK had told her of his history with Devimon and that the demon still haunted her boyfriend's nightmares. Kari gripped TK's hands tightly, letting him know she was there to support him.

"Close but I am not my dark brethren," the monster laughed as he stepped into the clearing. The devil was all white with a purple emblem on his chest, which was not the black demon TK was expecting. "I'm much, much colder. I am Icedevimon."

"So you're the one causing the blizzard?" Yolei hypothesised from the combination of the Digimon's name and the unexpected weather.

"That is right my dear," Icedevimon replied in a voice that suggested he was getting some sort of pleasure from the chaos.

"We've got to put a stop to this," Davis held up his digivice. All the Digimon jumped away from their partners and charged towards Icedevimon. "Digivolve!"

"Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon." A large armour plated yellow dinosaur Digimon with a club on his tail formed from Armadillomon.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon." The little orange flying hamster transformed into a six winged angel with a grey helmet, which covered his eyes, and held a large golden staff in his left hand.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon." Gatomon's digivolved from took shaped from the bright light of digivolution. Her body turned into an eight winged female angel with a similar grey helmet to Angemon.

"Frozen claw!" Icedevimon bellowed as he swung his right claw towards the Digimon.

"Veemon digivolve to…" The little blue dragon's transformation was halted as the attack connected with him. The claw continued through Hawkmon and Wormmon, stopping their digivolution too. Davis, Ken and Yolei yelled the names of their partners as the attack launched the creatures into the air and slammed them into a near by concrete building. The humans watched as the three unconscious rookie Digimon slid down the wall into a deep snow drift.

"Oh my God!" Yolei screamed as she, Ken and Davis ran over to the huge drift of snow to dig their friends out.

Ankylomon let out a low growl before charging towards Icedevimon. "Tail hammer!"

"Tundra freeze!" Icedevimon roared his attack. White rays of ice beamed from the demon's eyes and connected with the back half of the charging dinosaur.

"No! Ankylomon!" Cody screamed as he watched his Digimon partner being partially frozen. The youngest Digidestined sprinted over to his knocked out friend, who had quickly returned to his rookie formed. Cody picked up Armadillomon, who had fortunately landed outside of the ice attack, and began to drag the yellow Digimon to a safe distance.

"That was fun," Icedevimon stated in a voice that showed the ecstasy he had received from his actions.

"You are sick," Kari shouted at the white devil. "How can you find pleasure in hurting someone?"

"You're just like Devimon," TK's eyes narrowed and his voice deepened. "You go around hurting and killing innocent beings. I won't let you do that."

Icedevimon let out a sadistic laugh upon hearing TK's words before focusing his attention on the blonde boy and Kari. "Oh my, what do we have here? It is the children of light and hope. It would be lovely to have the Digidestined of Light as my slave. Imagine all the things I could do with her."

Shivers ran up Kari's spine as Icedevimon's tone suggested he was getting pleasure from his thoughts. She instinctively pressed herself into TK's body, who had now positing himself between his girlfriend and the demon before them.

"You'll have to go through me first," TK growled as he clenched his fists and stared into the cold eyes of Icedevimon.

"And us," Angemon and Angewomon added in unison as they flew into position between their human partners and their foe.

"That would be so delightful," Icedevimon responded in his twisted joy filled manner. "I would love to see the look on the Lady of Light's face as I kill her friends one by one." The ice devil laughed and started licking his lips to emphasise the point.

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon called the name of her attack as she formed a bow in her left hand. An arrow of white light formed in her right hand, which she then placed in a firing position on the bow. The female angel released the attack, aiming it directly her foe. Icedevimon laughed and flew higher into the air to avoid the attack.

"Hand of fate," Angemon shout his attack as he drew his right arm back. A ball of golden light formed around his clenched fist, which he then released towards Icedevimon using a swift punching motion. The cold demon laughed again as he evaded the attack and began a charge towards Angemon.

"Frozen claw!" Icedevimon flew straight for Angemon with his right claw extended out in front of him.

Angemon only just dodged the attack as he and Angewomon dived out the way.

"Angemon, digivolve!" TK shouted, know the last attack was too close for comfort. Angemon obeyed his partners command and allowed the bright white light of digivolution to envelop his body.

"Angemon digivolve to…"

"What's your hurry?" Icedevimon mocked as he spun on the spot and prepared his claw again. "Frozen claw."

"Celestial arrow," Angewomon called her attack as she fired another holy arrow at the demon Digimon. Icedevimon avoided the attack and flew towards Angemon. Angewomon quickly released a barrage of arrows in front of the on rushing ice Digimon that forced him to abandon his attack.

"… Magnaangemon!" The digivolution process had increased Angemon's height and provided him with an extra pair of wings. His grey helmet was now deep purple, which matched the colour of the beam shield on his left shoulder.

Magnaangemon moved into a fighting stance, spreading his wings as he hovered in the air and lifting his right arm up in front of him. The holy sword Excalibur, a purple beam sword, began to protrude from a golden disc attached to the angel's right arm.

Icedevimon retreated to a save distance after seeing the second ultimate level Digimon enter the battle. The demon appeared to pause to rethink his strategy now he was out numbered and out gunned.

"Let's play a game of hide and seek," the devil joked. The calm bubble that the battle raged within suddenly started to collapse, allowing the blizzard outside to engulf the combaters. The strength of the wind and amount of snow was even greater than before and instantly staggering the Digidestined, nearly knocking them over.

The strength continued to increase, which caused the visibility to drop. The Digidestined began to loose sight of each other and the Digimon, and soon all they could see where the people right next to them.

Kari tightened her grip around TK, partly from the sudden drop in temperature and partly because of her fear. "I can't see anything."

"It'll be ok, Kari," TK replied in a reassuring voice and held her hands tightly.

"Icy shower!" Icedevimon yelled his attack over the howling wind.

TK and Kari gasped as they heard the screams of their Digimon when the attack hit. Both of them were relieved when they heard their Digimon's voices after the attack had finished.

"We'll have to attack him the second we see him, Angewomon," Magnaangemon yelled through the snow.

"Right," Angewomon replied. "We should keep our weapons ready."

"And use your sixth senses too." TK referred the extra sense he, Kari, Ken and the angel Digimon possessed. The blonde boy closed his eyes and tried to block out the noise so he could find where the attacking dark Digimon was.

Kari noticed her boyfriend's actions and mimicked them. "He's on our left."

"Watch out guys," TK yelled as he sensed the evil energy moving towards the light energy of the angel Digimon.

"Aurora beam," Magnaangemon fired a multicoloured beam of energy from Excalibur towards the dark force he sensed.

"Heaven's charm," Angewomon created a large pink light cross which fired in the same direction as Magnaangemon's manoeuvre.

Icedevimon barrel rolled out of the way of both attacks before realising shards of sharp ice from his wings. "Icy shower!"

Both angels split apart, allowing the attack to pass between them before regrouping near by. They returned the attack by repeating their previous moves. Icedevimon dodge the light attacks and thrust his right claw forwards.

"Frozen claw." Icedevimon swooped towards Angewomon with his claw wide open.

Angewomon loaded an arrow as Magnaangemon charged to intercept the evil he sensed. The combination of the fired arrow and charging Magnaangemon forced their foe to withdraw from his attack.

Icedevimon growled in frustration at his failing strategy. He launched another barrage of ice shards towards the angel Digimon, who evaded the attack. The ice demon backed off.

"What's he doing?" Kari asked TK as she sensed their enemy starting to fly in circles far above their heads.

"I don't know," TK replied. "Keep close."

Suddenly they sensed Icedevimon swooping down, diving directly towards them. TK instinctively scooped Kari in his arms. The blonde boy attempted to sprint to safety while carrying his girlfriend, but the deepening snow was slowing him down. Time felt as if it was slowing down as he sensed the evil force descending towards him. Kari screamed as she saw the shadow of Icedevimon's body, with his claw out stretched, coming straight at them. TK jumped into the air in a final attempt to avoid the incoming monster. He felt the wind coming off the sharp claw as it just missed him by the narrowest of margins.

TK and Kari landed in the knee deep snow, feeling the shockwaves of Icedevimon's left claw slamming into the ground right next to them. TK instinctively moved over Kari, covering her and placing his body between his love and the demon that towered above them. They suddenly felt a wave of snow, which was displaced by Icedevimon, burying and trapping them in over a metre of snow. Kari and TK griped each other tightly as they sensed Icedevimon pull his claw out of the snow, burying them further, and positioning his claw above the couple.

"I love you," Kari almost cried out seeing no reason to save the little amount of air in the pocket around her and TK's heads.

"I love you too," TK replied as his extra sense felt Icedevimon's claw coming towards him.

The couple lay there in a tight embrace, awaiting their doom, when they realised the evil energy that was towering above them had vanished and now was replaced by two creatures of light.

"Where are they?" They heard Yolei asked in a voice full of panic and desperation.

"They're under here somewhere," Ken replied as the couple began to hear digging sounds.

The snow around Kari and TK's body abruptly gave way as a large, gentle hand lift them straight out of the snow and back into the open air. A wave of relief and joy spread through their bodies as they looked up and saw Angewomon holding them in her hand.

"What happened? Where's Icedevimon?" Kari asked puzzled as to how events had just unfolded, as Angewomon place her and TK back on the ground.

"We got him," Magnaangemon replied in a clam, reassuring tone. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine," TK answered for them as he looked over Kari, who he still had a tight grip on, for any injuries. "Thanks guys."

"It's no problem," Angewomon replied before she and Magnaangemon reverted to Gatomon and Patamon.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Yolei asked in a concerned tone. It was more to reassure herself than anything.

"Yeah, apart from the snow down my top," Kari answered this time as she wiped the snow off TK's coat. She then glanced around looking at everybody, making sure everyone else was ok. Then she noticed something. "Hey, the blizzard is dying down."

The Digidestined looked around and noticed the once raging blizzard had turned to a gentle flurry of snow.

"It's probably because we defeated Icedevimon and he was the cause of the bad weather," Cody thought out loud.

"Yeah," Davis added. "He must have had some control over the snow."

"He may have had control over the snow but he didn't lower the temperature." TK shivered despite still being in his embrace with Kari. "It is still freezing cold and Kari and I are wet through."

"Can we go before we freeze to death?" Kari finished her boyfriend's sentence for him.

The others nodded in agreement before they all picked up their Digimon partners and headed for the warmth of Ken's apartment.

* * *

The Digimon lay fast asleep under blankets the Digidestined had brought with them to keep their partners warm that night. Nearby the Digidestined lay in their own sleeping bags, dressed in their pyjamas and drinking various warm drinks. TK and Kari had joined their sleeping bags together and lay so Kari's back was pressed against TK's chest. The blonde boy rested his chin in his girlfriend's silky chocolate brown hair. His arms were wrapped around her waist to keep her close due to a combination of them still being cold and being afraid to let each other go after the events of earlier. This was exemplified by Kari entwining her hands with TK and griping tightly.

Yolei and Ken lay in a similar position under warm sheets on Ken's bunk bed. This gave them a position where they could see all the others. Davis and Cody both lay in their sleeping bags with empty cups besides their pillows. Everyone was glad to be back in the warmth of Ken's family's apartment.

"You two look so cute together," Yolei teased Kari and TK, making their cheeks turn bright red.

"You guys promise you won't tell Tai about me and TK sharing a sleeping bag?" Kari asked nervously. "I don't want my brother to kill TK."

"Don't worry Kari, your secret is safe with us," Ken replied in a soft reassuring tone.

"As long as you don't mention anything about us," Yolei pointed at herself and Ken. "And if Davis mentions anything I'll beat him up."

"Hey," Davis protested as everyone laughed at Yolei's threat. "I don't tell on my friends, I'm a team player." The goggle-headed boy then sat up in his sleeping bag with a mischievous grin on his face. "I bet you guys wish we'd played strip poker this year."

"You had to lower the tone," Yolei replied in a disgruntled voice as everyone's eyes and mouths opened wide in disbelief that Davis had suggested the game again. This led to a silence spreading over the room that lasted for a several minutes because nobody could think of anything to say after Davis' inappropriate suggestion.

It was Kari who finally broke the silence to say something she had been meaning to say all day. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Well that's it, my first story. Please review and let me know what you think.

The Alpha Phoenix


End file.
